doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:2ª temporada de MAD
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2011-2012 2012 (Latinoamérica) (26 episodios) }} La segunda temporada de MAD se estrenó en Estados Unidos en 2011 y finalizó en 2012. En Latinoamérica se estrenó en simultaneo con la primera temporada, esta temporada consistió de 26 episodios de 11 minutos de duración. Temporada anterior: Anexo:1ª temporada de MAD Temporada siguiente: Anexo:3ª temporada de MAD Reparto base Reparto base de actores recurrentes *Alejandro Urbán *Arturo Castañeda *Alejandro Villeli *Arturo Cataño *Abel Rocha *Andrés García *Claudia Urbán *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Circe Luna *Daniel Lacy *Elsa Covián *Eduardo Ramírez *Gustavo Melgarejo *Gerardo Reyero *Gabriela Guzmán *Héctor Moreno *Herman López (ep. 36) *Julian Lavat *Juan Carlos Tinoco *Jaime Alberto Carrillo *Juan Antonio Edwards *Javier Otero *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Marina Urbán *Nallely Solís *Norma Iturbe (ep. 36) *Óscar Flores *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Patty Urbán *Rafael Pacheco *Ricardo Mendoza *Sergio Morel Personajes episódicos Episodio #27: Linterna Rio / Thomas la Locomotora Imparable ' (''RiOa / Thomas the unstoppable tank engine) Episodio #28: '''Super 80's / ''Capitán América tiene talento ''(Super 80's'' / Captain America's got Talent'') Episodio #29: Kung Fu Pachonsito / Destruye lo que construye ' (''Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder destory) Episodio #30: 'Piratas de la pubertad / Konan, el Kardashian '(Pirates of the pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian) Episodio #31: 'Rápidos y Melosos / Un minuto para Flynnear '(Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It) Episodio #32: 'Cowboys: Fuerza alienígena / Thundercats, los felinos cómicos '(Cowboys & Alien Force / ThuderLOLcats) Episodio #33: 'Pitufiformers 3, el lado oscuro de la luna azul / El Fred Caminante ' (TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred) Episodio #34: '''Los Juegos X: Escuela de Xavier para deportes extremos / Minas Criminales (X games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft) Episodio #35: El extraño mundo de Gordon / Como conocí a su momia '(''Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I met your Mummy) Episodio #36: '''Bailando con Wolverine: Una parodia de Footloose / Bolitas de papa y tiaras (Dances with Wolverine: a Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras) Episodio #37:' La Desaparición del Planeta de los Simios / El aprendiz de simialidad' (Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The celebrity Ape-rentice) Episodio #38: Béisbol Z / Los ositos verdositos (Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear) Episodio #39: Espía contra Mini Espías / La súper celestina de los millonario's (''Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millonaire Matchmaker) Episodio #40: '''Capitán América No puede / Mis Supernaturales dulces 16 (Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16) Episodio #41: La isla de los juguetes inadaptados / Santa encubierto (FROST / Undercover Claus) Episodio #42: Crepúsculo: cambiando el amanecer / Galleta azul ' (''Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue) Episodio #43: 'Compramos un Zoológico / 2 chicas superacabadas ' ( WWE bought a zoo / 2 Broke PowerPuff Girls) Episodio #44: 'DelPhineas y FerBallena / VICTORioso ' (DolPhineas and Ferb tale / VICTORious) Episodio #45: 'Mi pequeño caballo de guerra / El programa nocturno con Jay León-o ' (My little War Horse / The Tonight show with Jay Lion-O) Episodio #46: 'Al Pacino y las ardillas / Para eso son los súper amigos ' (Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's what Super Friends are for) Episodio #47: 'Vaca de Acero / Cambiemos esposas ' (Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp) Episodio #48: 'Garfield de los sueños / Odio a mis Tortugas Ninja adolescentes ' (Garfield of Dreams / I Hate my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Episodio #49: '''Las aventuras de TaunTaun / Todos aman a Rayman (The adventures of TaunTaun / Everyboy loves Rayman) Episodio #50: Pociones 11 / Muévete como Jabba (Potions 11 / Moves like Jabba) Episodio #51: 'Suma Imposible / La Nueva Sirenita ' (Addition impossible / New Gill) Episodio #52: 'ICronicas / Hulk Destruye ' (IChronicle / Hulk Smash) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Caricaturas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s